


Bouquet

by orphan_account



Category: Raske Menn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anders Hoff - Freeform, Calle Hellevang-Larsen - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders visits the town's new flower shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sucky but oh well, enjoy!

_*Ding ding*_

Anders looked around as he stepped into the new local flower shop. He was hit by the sweet smell of multiple different types of flowers as he took in the vast array of bouquets lining the walls as well as the potted plants sitting on racks. He walked forward as he tried to spot the cashier desk through all the foliage surrounding well... _everything_. Anders tripped on the wheel of one of the racks and miraculously fell onto the cashier desk. He regained his footing and peeked around behind the desk. All he could see were various flower decorating magazines, large stacks of notebooks, and rolls upon rolls of ribbons and colored plastic sheets that Anders assumed to be for making the arrangements that are on display. Looking down at the desk itself he finds a small hotel style bell.

_Well if they didn't hear the bell above the door they're obviously not going to hear this._

"Hello?" Anders called out towards what he guessed was a supply room.

He heard a startled yelp, cut off by the sound of clattering plastic pots and a soft thud. A teenager, around Anders' age, crawled out of the room with a pot over his head, dirt trickling out from under it. Anders squeezed his way around the desk and reached his hand out to help up the stranger.

"Are you alright?" Anders asked, pulling him up from the floor.

"Mhm, em okay," the stranger reached and pulled up the front end of the pot to reveal his face. His large framed glasses were crooked and balancing on the tip of his nose, revealing his bright blue eyes. He coughed out a little dirt and gave Anders a goofy grin.

He took the pot off of his head and reached out his hand, "Oh I'm Calle by the way."

Anders took his hand and shook it, "Anders."

Calle smiled while he pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose and brushed the dirt out of his hair.

"Sorry about that by the way," he gestured towards the back room, "We got a new shipment of pots and my pa didn't stack 'em correctly and uh, as you can see they fell over when I tried to put soil in one."

Anders chuckled at that and was soon followed by Calle. The two of them stood there looking at each other for a moment. Calle took in Anders' slicked back hair, slight stubble, and silver blue eyes while Anders took in Calle's shoulder length blond hair, bright blue eyes, and carefree smile.

"So did you come here for something or are you just here to laugh at me?" Calle asked, his smile never faltering.

"Nah the laughing was just a bonus," Anders laughed, "Do you think you could help me pick out a flower arrangement?"

Calle nodded.

"I believe I can! What's the occasion? Date? Anniversary?" his voice getting slightly more quiet at the end.

Anders chuckled, "Nope no date or anniversary. It's kinda hard to find guys here in Bergen anyway. It's my ma's birthday today and I wanted to surprise her."

Calle's eyes lit up before he looked away and cleared his throat, "Well that's very sweet of you. Does she have a favorite color or type of flower? Perhaps a rose bouquet would work?"

"Well she's not very fond of roses. Hmm...oh! I think I remember her mentioning she something about purple and yellow tulips."

Calle bit his lip and gave Anders a thoughtful look before wandering towards the wall opposite to him. Anders watched as Calle scanned the pots along the wall before grabbing a handful of purple tulips and walking further to his right to grab some yellow ones. He smiled as he walked back to the desk, completely forgetting about Anders, and began putting together the bouquet. 

Anders intently watched as Calle counted out the flowers, set some aside, and bent down behind the desk to grab some scissors and pale yellow lace ribbon. He wound the ribbon around the stems of the tulips and tied it off with a bow. Calle cut off the ends of the stems and reached behind him for a clear plastic sheet. He grabbed it and wrapped it around the bouquet, using the ribbon to tie another small bow around it. Calle admired his work, spinning it around in his hands and fixing some of the petals to make it look perfect. 

"You really love working here don't you?" Anders asked.  
Calle broke out of his thoughts as he looked up at Anders and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah," Calle nodded and handed the bouquet over to Anders before signaling for him to the register to pay. Anders swiped his card and signed the receipt slowly before sliding it back to Calle.

Anders gave Calle one last look before saying, "I guess I'll see you around Calle. Have a nice day."

Calle smiled and waved at Anders as he watched him leave the store, his smile fading once he was gone. Calle sighed and took out a notebook from under the desk. He began to write down the sale when he noticed something written under the signature. A smile made its way across his face as he read the number Anders left him followed by _'Call me?'_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be lovely ^-^


End file.
